Mediamanagement studies
Inleiding Opleiding Mediamanagement Op deze pagina(s) zal precies beschreven worden wat de opleiding Mediamanagement inhoud. Buiten de inhoud van de opleiding om, zal er ook beschreven worden waar de opleidingen te volgen zijn in Nederland en op welke niveaus. Een gegeven feit is namelijk dat de opleiding Mediamanagement zowel te volgen is op MBO als op HBO niveau. Ook zal er antwoord gegeven worden op de vraag of de opleiding Mediamanagement ook in het buitenland te volgen is en wat voor stages geschikt zijn tijdens deze opleiding. Last but not least, zal er ook besproken worden wat je uiteindelijk precies kan bereiken met je diploma en in wat voor banen je terecht kan komen. Mediamanagement MBO De opleiding Mediamanagement is de volgen op MBO-niveau. Dit houd in dat mensen met een VMBO/T diploma met deze opleiding kunnen beginnen. Natuurlijk kunnen ook mensen met een HAVO diploma aan deze opleiding beginnen, de opleiding zal dan wel onder hun maximale niveau liggen. Er zijn verschillende scholen in Nederland waar de opleiding te volgen is, belangrijk is dat je de goede school kiest en ook daadwerkelijk op zoek gaat naar welke school echt bij je past. De scholen die de opleiding op MBO-niveau aanbieden zijn: - Het Grafisch Lyceum te Rotterdam - Het Grafisch Lyceum te Utrecht - ROC Mediamanagement HBO Een opluchting voor de mensen met een HAVO diploma is, is dat de opleiding Mediamanagement ook te volgen is op HBO niveau. Je kan je inschrijven voor een opleiding op een HBO school als je tenminste je HAVO diploma hebt of als je ouder bent dan 21 en door middel van een uitslag van een test kan aanwijzen dat je op het gewenste niveau zit om deel te mogen nemen aan de opleiding. Ook bij de opleiding op het HBO niveau is het belangrijk dat je, je goed verdiept in de verschillende scholen en met jouw wensen en eisen wat betreft de school. De opleiding is te volgen op de volgende HBO scholen: - Hogeschool In Holland te Rotterdam - NHTV Internationaal onderwijs Breda (deze opleiding wordt in het Engels gegeven, wat je kansen op een internationale baan aanzienlijk vergroot). - Avans Hogeschool te Tilburg Voorbeelden stageplekken Een droom van vele studenten is natuurlijk om een stage te volgen in het buitenland, dit is zeker mogelijk. Vooral met de opleiding Mediamanagement is het goed mogelijk om een stage in het buitenland te vinden en te volgen. Wat belangrijk is, is dat je de Engelse taal voldoende beheert en je een gemotiveerde, enthousiaste en gepassioneerde student bent. Met de opleiding Mediamanagement kan je niet alleen solliciteren naar stages die ook letterlijk alleen iets met Mediamanagement te maken hebben, ook andere soort stages, zoals vooral managerachtige functies zijn prima te volgen. Daarentegen zijn ook stages waarin alleen de media centraal staat prima stages om meer ervaring op te doen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is een stage die wij gevonden hebben in Zuid-Afrika, namelijk in Kaapstad. Ben je geïnteresseerd in een stage in het buitenland en volg je de opleiding Mediamanagement? Lees dan de advertentie hieronder door, zodat je meer op de hoogte bent van wat bedrijven en opdrachtgevers verwachten van een goede stagiair. Stage buitenland: media / journalistiek stage in kaapstad Stage locatie: Kaapstad, Zuid-Afrika Aantal stageplaatsen: 1 Start stage: januari 2011 Stageperiode: 5 maanden Ben jij een enthousiaste, gedreven student(e) journalistiek, communicatie of media management met een passie voor reizen, cultuur en evenementen? Dan is dit jonge, vooraanstaande online media bedrijf in Kaapstad op zoek naar jou! Het kantoor zit op Long Street, midden in hartje Kaapstad, waar ongeveer 15 overwegend jonge mensen met veel passie werken aan de verslaggeving van al het leuks, nieuws en bijzonders dat in Kaaptad gebeurd op het gebied van events, uitgaan, trends, sport, sociaal nieuws en sport in de stad. Korte beschrijving stage: Als stagiair(e) schrijf je artikelen, columns en postings (in het Nederlands) voor het magazine. Je doet destination research, (her)schrijft en vertaalt (Engels-Nederlands) artikelen voor het magazine, werkt maandelijks mee aan de nieuwsbrief en je verzorgt de content voor diverse social / cross media (twitter/facebook/social networks) platforms waarvan het magazine gebruikt maakt.Je bent bekend met schrijven voor zoekmachines (SEO) en weet al deze journalistieke elementen tot uiting te laten komen op de website. Dit bedrijf zoekt naar een stagiair die: Zich interesseert in de wereld om zich heen. Je vindt reizen leuk, hebt een passie voor Kaapstad en vindt het leuk om dagelijks bezig te zijn met deze twee zaken, Je bent leergierig, flexibel en een creatieve duizendpoot. Je bent nuchter, pikt snel zaken op, neemt initiatief en je kan overzicht behouden. Je bent op zoek naar een echte uitdaging in het buitenland. Je bent een zelfstarter die gemotiveerd is en niet bang is om op kantoor de handen uit de mouwen te steken. Goede beheersing van het Engels en Nederlands is een must; journalistieke ervaring een absolute pre. Je wil medeverantwoordelijk zijn voor de groei van een jong, vooraanstaand online media bedrijf in Kaapstad en Zuid-Afrika. Je vindt het leuk om stage te lopen binnen een vernieuwend, actief en hardwerkend bedrijf in het hart van de stad.. Geschikt voor: Student Media Management en/of Journalistiek. Natuurlijk is het ook gewoon mogelijk om een stage in Nederland te volgen. Dit is handig als je bijvoorbeeld veel last hebt van heimwee of geld wilt besparen door in eigen land te blijven. Een voorbeeld van een interessante stage voor een Mediamanagement student vind je hieronder: Social media marketing Sanoma Uitgevers B.V. is met ruim 80 publiekstijdschriften (o.a. Donald Duck, Libelle, Viva en Cosmopolitan) en bijna 180 websites dé grootste multimediale uitgever in Nederland. Ben jij een social media junkie? Weet je blind de weg op Hyves, je #durftevragen op Twitter en bent natuurlijk de Mayor van je stamcafé. Bovendien beheer je trouw de Ning van je studiegenoten? Dan is deze droomstage bij Sanoma Uitgevers écht iets voor jou! Werkzaamheden Tijdens deze stage werk je mee aan de social media activiteiten van diverse tijdschriften waaronder Viva, Grazia en Flow. Je ondersteunt hierin de online branding manager en de diverse marketingmanagers. Tot je werkzaamheden behoren o.a.: • Creatie van relevante content op diverse platformen • Communitymanagement • Monitoren en analyseren van w.o.m • Analyseren en rapporteren van statistics • Het opbouwen en onderhouden van relevante relaties met fanpages, hyves. etc Stageperiode • Meewerkstage van minimaal 5 maanden • Full time (5 dagen per week) • Ingangsdatum: zo snel mogelijk • Vergoeding: ca. €350,- bruto / maand (bij fulltime, afhankelijk van opleiding) Functie-eisen • Je volgt een relevante opleiding, zoals digitale media, interactieve media, communicatie of media & informatie management. • Minimaal HBO-niveau • Kennis van het Nederlandse medialandschap • Je bent zelf actief blogger / twitteraar, etc • Affiniteit met tijdschriften • Creatief en sterk in tekst én beeld, ervaring met photoshop en indesign is een pré • Enthousiast, zelfstandig, pro-actief, nauwkeurig en creatief. Je bent een organisatie talent! • Stressbestendig • Sterk analytisch vermogen en cijfermatig inzicht (je kunt goed kunnen werken met Excel) • Uitstekende communicatieve vaardigheden (mondeling en schriftelijk) Voorbeelden vergelijkbare opleidingen Vind je de opleiding Mediamanagement wel erg leuk, maar toch net niet helemaal jouw ding? Dan helpen we je toch verder om een bijpassende opleiding te vinden die je wel 100% interessant lijkt. Hieronder lees je verschillende opleidingen die erg veel op de opleiding Mediamanagement lijken, maar toch net anders zijn. Christelijke Hogeschool Nederland - Leisure Management Vind je het leuk om evenementen te organiseren, ga je graag met mensen om en houd je van kunst, cultuur en sport? Dan is de opleiding Leisure Management jou op het lijf geschreven. Een opleiding met toekomst! Vrije tijd wordt namelijk steeds belangrijker in ons dagelijks leven. Met als gevolg een grote vraag naar goed opgeleide deskundigen, die inzetbaar zijn in verschillende functies in de vrijetijdssector. Uit een steekproef die in 2000 onder afgestudeerde studenten Leisure Management aan de CHN is gehouden, bleek dat 94 procent van de respondenten binnen drie maanden betaald werk had. Maak dus van vrije tijd je werk! organisatie: Christelijke Hogeschool Nederland locatie: Leeuwarden telefoon: 058 233 0326 » www.chn.nl EuroCollege Hogeschool – Hospitality & Evenementen Management Als student Evenementen Management word je opgeleid tot een all round manager. Je specialiseert je tot een slagvaardig projectmanager in de bruisende Evenementen Industrie. Of je nu wordt ingezet tijdens feesten, sportfestijnen, een wereldconferentie of (mega) beurzen, als Evenementen Manager ben je met duizend en een dingen bezig. Als Evenementen Manager kun je bedenken, organiseren, plannen, verkopen, mensen motiveren en aansturen en heb je financieel inzicht. Je bent letterlijk van alle markten thuis en weet een evenement in een marketingconcept te gieten organisatie: EuroCollege locatie: Haarlem en Rotterdam telefoon: 023 525 8616 of 010 478 0129 » www.eurocollege-eventmanagementuniversity.eu Haagse Hogeschool – Facility Management Veel zaken lijken vanzelfsprekend te zijn, zoals het licht ’s ochtends op kantoor en dat op kantoor alles goed georganiseerd is. Maar achter de schermen komt daar nog heel wat bij kijken! Kantoren, maar ook hotels, recreatieparken, luchthaven, congressen, popconcerten en beurzen draaien pas goed als alle voorzieningen in orde zijn. Ben jij zo’n organisatietalent dat er graag voor zorgt dat alles op rolletjes loopt? Dan is de opleiding Facility Management aan de Haagse Hogeschool iets voor jou! Nergens leer je zo veel als in de praktijk. Daarom is de opleiding sterk praktijkgericht met opdrachten, projecten en stages. Bovendien runt de opleiding een eigen bedrijf. organisatie: Haagse Hogeschool locatie: Den Haag telefoon: 070 445 8888 » www.haagsehogeschool.nl Hogeschool Rotterdam - Vrijetijdsmanagement In Nederland krijgen mensen steeds minder vrije tijd, maar ze geven er steeds meer geld aan uit: jaarlijks gaat er 50miljard euro om in de vrijetijdsindustrie. De opleiding Vrijetijdsmanagement richt zich op deze markt. Je wordt opgeleid tot een manager die zijn hand niet omdraait voor het regelen van evenementen. Vrijetijdsmanagers zetten een shoppingmall op poten, zorgen dat er een EK Voetbal kan worden gehouden etc. Het verschil tussen een ‘gewone’organisator en een vrijetijdsmanager is dat deze laatste breed kijkt. Je peilt wat nodig is, verzing wat mogelijk is en zorgt voor de samenhang tussen de verschillende onderdelen. De vrijetijdsmanager zorgt dat de consument waar voor zijn geld krijgt. Je bent iemand die vrije tijd niet ziet als uren waarin je bezig gehouden moet worden, maar als tijd waarin je zelf boeiende activiteiten kan ondernemen en/of organiseren. Je hebt oog voor gaten in de vrijetijdsmarkt en je bent creatief in het vinden van invullingen daarvoor. Je kunt goed organiseren, hebt een zakelijk instinct en bent niet bang om je handen uit de mouwen te steken. Je kunt goed met allerlei soorten mensen omgaan en bent tegelijkertijd heel zelfstandig. Herken je jezelf in de woorden creatief, zakelijk, communicatief en slim? Dan is de opleiding Vrijetijdsmanagement iets voor jou! organisatie: Hogeschool Rotterdam locatie: Rotterdam telefoon: 010 241 4141 » www.hogeschool-rotterdam.nl Hogeschool TIO – Hospitality en Toerisme Hogeschool Tio verzorgt erkende dagopleidingen op hbo- (en mbo-) niveau op het gebied van eventmanagement, hotellerie en toerisme. Tio is gevestigd in Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Utrecht, Eindhoven en Hengelo. Hospitality is hot! Welkom in de wereld van tophotels en sterrenrestaurants. Maar ook van festivals, concerten en sportevenementen. Want de bacheloropleiding Hotel- en Eventmanagement biedt je het beste van twee werelden: de klassieke hogere hotelschool in combinatie met eventmanagement. De opleiding Hotel- en Eventmanagement leidt in slechts drie jaar op voor het beroepscompetentieprofiel Hoger Hotelonderwijs. Deze bacheloropleiding is door de NVAO geaccrediteerd. Met het HEM-diploma mag je de internationaal erkende titel Bachelor of Business Administration voeren. organisatie: Hogeschool Tio locatie: Hengelo, Amsterdam, Utrecht, Rotterdam, Eindhoven telefoon: 074 255 0610 » www.tio.nl Hogeschool Utrecht - Communicatiemanagement Je krijgt een kick als je merkt dat andere mensen jouw uitleg begrijpen. Kruipen in de huid van een ander om zo een boodschap over te brengen ligt in je aard. En het lijkt je aanlokkelijk om sturing te geven aan het spanningsveld tussen de informatieverzendende instantie en de ontvanger van deze informatie. In dat geval zit je goed bij de opleiding Communicatiemanagement. Wil je een beroepsopleiding communicatie op hbo-niveau doen, dan is Utrecht dé plek. Deze oudste communicatieopleiding van Nederland heeft een gevestigde naam in het beroepenveld. De beroepspraktijk vormt de basis van de opleiding Communicatiemanagement. Je leert hier de kennis en de vaardigheden die je straks als professional nodig hebt. Van het eerste tot en met het laatste jaar werk je aan realistische communicatievraagstukken voor realistische opdrachtgevers. Zo ontwerp je een bedrijfsplan voor Adidas. Of je maakt een communicatieplan, bijvoorbeeld voor l’Oréal. Later in je opleiding organiseer je een congres, een persbijeenkomst of een mediacampagne. Of je verzorgt de totale productie van een personeelsblad of een brochure. Na de opleiding Communicatiemanagement kun je aan het werk als communicatieadviseur, congresorganisator, eventmanager, marketingcommunicatiedeskundige, marktonderzoeker, mediaplanner, pers- of publiekvoorlichter, pr-functionaris of reclamemaker. organisatie: Hogeschool Utrecht locatie: Utrecht telefoon: 030 236 8040 » www.hu.nl Hogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht - Eventmanagement De afstudeerrichting Event Management leidt je op voor creatief ondernemende functies in de evenementenbranche, van accountmanager en coördinator tot ontwikkelaar van events. Bij evenementenorganisaties kun je coördinerende en ontwikkelende functies bekleden. Maar je kunt ook in andere soorten organisaties aan de slag als eventmanager. Deze opleiding biedt je een stevige basis in de culturele sector, bekendheid met creatieve processen en met bedrijfseconomische randvoorwaarden. Daardoor word je zowel een betrouwbaar manager als een innovatief eventontwikkelaar. Deze studie is uniek in Nederland, omdat zij wordt gegeven aan een kunsthogeschool. organisatie: Hoogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht locatie: Utrecht telefoon: 030 233 2256 » www.hku.nl/hku/show/id=120983 INHOlLLAND – Media & Entertainment Management Sinds 1997 bestaat de opleiding Media & Entertainment Management (M&EM) aan de Haarlem Business School. De opleiding Media & Entertainment Management leidt je op voor een managementfunctie bij radio- of televisieomroep, filmproductiebedrijf, entertainmentbedrijf, communicatiebureau, eventcastingbureau of uitgeverij. Dit is een 4-jarige HBO-opleiding. In het gehele tweede jaar ben je als student bezig met het runnen van een entertainmentbedrijf onder de naam Rookie Entertainment. De kerndoelen van het bedrijf zijn het schrijven van een businessplan, het uitvoeren van een entertainment productie en het schrijven van een jaarverslag. Naast dit praktijkgerichte project volg je colleges in bedrijfseconomische vakken, mediavakken en diverse talen. In het derde studiejaar ga je naar het buitenland om te studeren en ga je stage lopen binnen de mediasector. Het vierde jaar bestrijkt een soortgelijk traject als het tweede jaar en een afstudeeropdracht. organisatie: INHOLLAND locatie: Haarlem telefoon: 023 541 2412 » www.inholland.nl Vakkenpakket Mediamanagement Wanneer je de opleiding mediamanagement volgt. Krijg je verschillende vakken. Hier onder een aantal vakken die je gaat leren wanneer je de opleiding mediamanagement gaat volgen. Grafische vorming, ergonomie, praktijk, grafisch productieproces, arbeid, consument en media, documentmanagement, financieel, printmedia voor mediamanagement, oriëntatie op het beroep, recht voor management, Officepakket Excel, Officepakket PowerPoint, Kwadratische verbanden, fotografie voor management, studio voor management, theater voor management, campagnemanagement, broadcasting, management, logistiek, pers en arbeid, verandermanagement, management extra, multimedia voor management, voorbereiden voor management, ondernemersvaardigheden game, ondernemingsplan, studievaardigheden, vormgeven voor management, marketing, projectmanagement, verkooptraining, Engels, Engels management, Nederlands, Nederlands management, Rekenen, wiskunde. Je ziet dat heel veel vakken met Management te maken heeft. Dat is natuurlijk logisch als je de opleiding management volgt. Opleiding Mediamanagement in het buitenland Een tijdje in het buitenland studeren staat uitstekend op je CV en is ook nog eens een leuke ervaring. Studenten leren werken in een nieuwe omgeving, met een nieuwe cultuur en organisatie. Kortom: studeren in een ander land is een onvergetelijke ervaring. Hogeschool Utrecht heeft een groot aantal partnerinstellingen over de hele wereld. Studenten van de HU hebben de mogelijkheid om in het buitenland te studeren aan één van deze universiteiten/hogescholen als uitwisselingsstudent. Als uitwisselings student maak je het school leven ook eens op een andere manier mee. Verre weg de meeste scholen zijn stages ook van toepassing, tijdens je stage leer je meer van het bedrijfsleven. Dit kan goed zijn voor de ontwikkeling van bepaalde competenties. Het nadeel hiervan is dat je vaak minder mensen ontmoet van jouw leeftijds categorie. Het is dus moeilijker om sociale contacten te onderjhouden. Overige scholen met de opleiding media management bieden op dit moment alleen maar stages aan. Het banenpakket waar je mee te maken krijgt ' Wat is je kans op een baan?' De media- en entertainmentbranche is een veel belovende omgeving. Ontwikkelingen op het gebied van nieuwe media volgen elkaar snel op. De arbeidsmarkt biedt veel mogelijkheden aan aan managers die creatief en eventueel commercieel zijn. Voor mensen die net zijn afgestudeerd, is het handig om ervaring en een beginnend netwerk te hebben. De kans op een baan is puur persoonlijk. Creativiteit en kansbenutting speelt hierbij een grote rol. En natuurlijk of je tijdens je opleiding goede cijfers hebt gehaald. In dit vak is nooit iets zeker, dus grijp je kans als het kan. Wat is het carrièreperspectief? In de media- en entertainmentbranche kun je niet meteen als leidinggevende beginnen na je afstuderen. Het is gebruikelijk om eerst ervaring op te doen in lagere functies. Pas daarna kun je doorgroeien naar een hoge functie als manager. Naast leidinggeven, kun je ook denken aan taken op het gebied van het ontwikkelen, produceren en (internationaal) distribueren van mediaproducten. Beroepen Met je diploma op zak kun je aan de slag als: • eventmanager • redacteur • webmanager • uitvoerend televisie- of filmproducent • creative director • promotie- of productmanager • artist en repertoire manager • productie-assistent in de televisie- of filmindustrie • (multi)mediamanager Werkveld. Met je Media & Entertainment Management diploma op zak kun je terecht in de media- en entertainmentbranche. Denk hierbij aan: • producenten van radio- en tv-programma's • platenmaatschappijen • uitgeverijen • internetbedrijven • organisatoren van beurzen, congressen en evenementen